


It Was A Tuesday...

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [10]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Owelle, Protective Owen Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Michelle likes to remember her and Owen's first kiss quite often...That's because it was a special one.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It Was A Tuesday...

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Bee, although she didn't ask for it, it's still for her. she is the only one that i know that ships owelle and adores them like i do. 
> 
> also please keep in mind this is as if gwyn has never come into the picture and michelle is still here.

It was a Tuesday, Michelle liked Tuesdays. She remembered it so vividly. The thought was very much alive in her head. Every Tuesday she couldn't help herself and start to drift off into the memory of her first kiss with her fiancé, Owen Strand.

_"What a great save out there today, Capt." She smiled sweetly at him, her voice soft and full of love and admiration for the man she had been falling deeply for._

_"Me, what about you? I could never do what you do." Owen bowed to her with a slight wink, giving her a little shoulder nudge._

_"We make a pretty good team is all," She smiled again looking at him not able to take her eyes off of him._

_Owen noticed and he noticed it back there too. He'd been having feelings for her since the moment he met her. Everything about him intrigued her and he let her know that a couple of times. He especially loved how she took control of every situation and handled it so well. He couldn't have asked for a better Paramedic. Her kind heart and helping others who couldn't afford things either? That was what made it all worthwhile for him. "You know what was missing out there on the field though after you saved that guy from actually having a heart attack?" He raised his eyebrow and looked at her with a little smile._

_"What's that?" Michelle looked up from looking down in her own thoughts._

_"This." Owen lifted her chin up to his face and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. It was a soft chaste kiss, nothing else at first but he couldn't just let it go. He needed to move forward and take her completely into his arms and kiss her with all of the passion he'd been building up. Michelle moaned softly into his mouth fully accepting the kiss. She never dreamed of anything more. Her body fell into his completely moving her arms around his waist wanting to hug him too. Owen stopped for a moment resting his forehead against hers, "I've been wanting to do that since the night we lined dance," Owen admitted before pressing his lips back to hers, she didn't have to respond. He just wanted to keep kissing her, it was one of the most amazing feelings in the world like he was meant to be doing it._

_"Dear Gosh," Michelle panted a bit, biting down on Owen's bottom lip, "I have a confession to make too, I told Carlos today that I don't know what I would do if you kissed me...it was as if you kept looking at me today like you wanted to and I just I knew but I was so scared that you didn't feel this way,"_

_"While we put the guy on the stretcher to take to the hospital he literally told me to not let you get away...I guess I was looking at you like that..." Owen laughed softly, moaning a bit that she still had a hold of him like that. Michelle ended up giggling gently with a soft sigh moving back into his mouth, their tongues swirling in passion and moving up against Owen's desk..._

There was a knock at the door, Owen smiling sweetly with a basket full of stuff. "Let me guess," He smiled at her. "You were thinking about weren't you?" He smirked walking forward and leaning down to give her a kiss. 

Michelle nodded happily breathing her fiancé in, "...It's Tuesday." She added looking up looking for another peck. 

"That is it, dear, I bought us some lunch to enjoy before we have something come our way." He opened up the basket to reveal peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 

"My favorite," Michelle beamed happily.

"You're my favorite." Owen said back just as happily, "It's days like this that I realize how much I love you and can't believe you want to marry me." He said softly pressing a kiss to her cheek as she chewed on her sandwich.

"You did it on a Tuesday, you also come into my office every day at this time on a Tuesday and share a kiss with me right when I'm thinking about us...it's as if you know...I think we're meant to be." Michelle nodded firmly. "I never had anything I've been so sure of."

"I didn't think coming to Texas I would find my soulmate," Owen added as Michelle swooned, literally swooned pressing a kiss to his cheek right back. 

Tuesdays were going to stay special for them forever and for always.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you like this one. it is part of my series and will all come together in the end. <3


End file.
